The in between year
by aprilgirl01
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Tris's initiation, and of Four's. But what about the year between? Katie is a violent Amity, Melissa is a Candor who keeps lying, and Lexi is a haughty Dauntless, whos life is great.. until she is pronounced Divergent. The three don't get along, but how will they react when they are forced together for the greater good? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. To choose or to lose

Hi, please comment! I don't own Divergent!

Ch.1- Katie's POV

I wake up, as always, to the smell of warm bread cooking in the oven. I feel nervous, and I can't quite remember why. Then I look at the floral calendar that hangs beside my quilted bed. The date is circled in bright red pen. Scrawled in a black sharpie over the date are the words _**Choosing Ceremony. **_Now I remember why I'm nervous. I peer out the window in my room in the Amity compound. _For the last time, _I think. Because after today, I won't be Amity. After today, I will have given up my last name, Roseburrow, forever. After today, I will be Dauntless.

I walk into breakfast and my parents smile at me. My family is the perfect symbol of happiness. My older brother Mark and my dad work in the fields, my mom bakes, my twin little sisters, Emelia and LeeAnn try to help her bake, and only make a big mess, but then there is me, and my older sister Lauren. The two of us never fit in. Three years ago, Lauren transferred to Candor. But I could never be Candor. When I was younger, I would always turn a game of tag into tackle, or catch into dodge ball. So I wasn't surprised when my aptitude test told me Dauntless; that just confirmed my suspicions.

"Katie honey, do you want me to do your hair?" my mom asks after breakfast. I think she knows I'm going to transfer, and she is trying to spend as much time with me as possible. So I let her fashion my blond hair into an elaborate style that accents my blue eyes. I also walk with her down to the ceremony, and I wait until the last possible second to say goodbye to all of them. Hugging Emelia brings tears to my eyes, but I keep going. If I am going to be Dauntless, I cannot let emotions stand in my way.

Ch. 2- Lexi's POV

When my mom yells "Lexi! Get down here now!" I almost stab my dark eye out with the black eyeliner I have been using. I roll my eyes. Excuse me for wanting to look nice the day of the Choosing Ceremony. I never thought there would be any controversy about my results, but I got something scary-sounding called Divergent. I had equal aptitude for erudite, Candor, and Dauntless. But I'm still not worried. I'll pick Dauntless. My best friend, Natasha, wouldn't tell me her result, but she has always been a rule follower (for a Dauntless) so I didn't pay that much thought. Since we were practically in the womb, we have been planning to stay in Dauntless together.

My mom yells again, so I yank on a stretchy pair of black pants, a tight black shirt, and fasten my favorite pairs of earrings. Silver loops on my bottom piercing, diamond studs on the top one. Finishing the look with high black boots, I finally head downstairs, where my mom is glaring at me. Once she finishes scolding me for being so late to breakfast, (my pancakes are cold; big whoop) her expression softens and she smiles at me. "Just make the right choice today honey, okay?" she says. I don't know why she is worried. I've never even considered changing factions. Not since the time my older brother Rob set a swarm of frogs loose in my bed and I yelled at him,

"I'm going to be a faction transfer just to get away from you!" but I wasn't really serious.

We set off, my mom, Rob and I, to the Hub. Since my dad died in an accident by the chasm, it's just been the three of us. I hope my dad would be proud of my choice.

Ch. 3- Melissa's POV

My dad beams at me as I come down the stairs, dressed in a formal black and white dress. "Are you nervous?" he asks, and I'm not sure what to say. I'm not nervous about making my choice, but I am nervous about what his reaction will be when he finds out I'm transferring to Dauntless. My three older brothers, Alex, Marc, and Sam, all went to Amity, the rival faction of Candor. At least the Dauntless get along with the Candor better than Amity.

So instead of lying and being asked why, I just smile, straiten my dark brown, curly ponytail, and head to breakfast. After some eggs, my parents and I ride to the Hub. As usual, we are among the first ones there, so they get a front row seat. All the better for them to see me betray them right up front. I line up next to an Erudite boy whose name I don't know, and a Dauntless girl named Lexi. I don't like Lexi, and I've told her so, but hopefully not all the Dauntless are like her. When Amity's representative mounts the stage, I take a deep breath and begin to envision my soon- to- be life as a Dauntless.

Tell me if you want me to keep going! I hope you like it!


	2. Dauntless beginnings

Review! *Don't own Divergent*

Ch. 4- Katie's POV

I line up by the wall sandwiched in between two girls I recognize as Lexi and Natalie. Both are Dauntless. They make me feel weak, me in my light, butterfly yellow dress with a ruffled skirt and curled locks. But soon I will be one of them.

It is Amity's turn to host the ceremony, so I try to look interested as our representative makes a stupid speech about the factions. Then, one by one, we all begin to make our choices. I go after Natalie, so when her name gets called, my heart nearly jumps up to my throat. It surprises me though, Natalie chooses Abnegation- practically unheard of for the Dauntless. Then, all too soon they are calling my name. I look into the crowd, but I can't find my family. So I steel myself and take the knife.

I don't feel the blade slice my skin. I have gone numb. I know there must be noise, but my ears block everything out. As if on auto pilot, my body turns to the left. The only noise I register is a sizzle, then I realize that I have actually done it. I am now Dauntless.

Ch. 5- Lexi's POV

I get to the hall, and am stuck standing next to this little Candor smart mouth named Melissa. She hates me, and she never misses an opportunity to tell me so. Just like a Candor. Natasha is there as well. She grins at me, and when her name gets called, she squeezes my hand tightly, our private gesture. Then, without looking back, her blood splatters on the grey stones.

When I register the fact that Natasha has chosen Abnegation, I want to scream and shout and punch the little girl, Katie, who had the audacity to transfer to Dauntless. I bet she gets cut after round one. Obviously, when my name gets called, I strut up to the stage very confidently. I have dealt with plenty of knives, so the blade doesn't hurt. My blood sizzles on the coals, and I strut behind the Dauntless seats to the approving smiles of my family.

When the ceremony ends, I hear the pounding of Dauntless feet all around me. Along with everyone else, I run down the stairs in full throttle. My eyes sting with Natasha's betrayal, but this is what I've been waiting for! I now have the chance to prove myself to the Dauntless! I run into the Amity girl, who looks close to tears. I almost stop to help her get on the train, but then I think _do I really want to help an Amity?_ So I just ignore her, and surprisingly, she gets on! Obviously, my jump is way better, but whatever. Turning my face to the wind, I accept my role as an initiate.

Ch. 6- Melissa's POV

I hear my name called, and my legs almost give way beneath me. As I walk to the stage, I savor my last moments as Candor. I see my parents shining faces, and wince. My dad's eyes widen, like he suddenly realizes what I am about to do. And the next thing I know, I hear the sizzle of my blood on coals, and the sharp intake of many breaths. I lower my eyes and shuffle behind the Dauntless sector of the room. I can hear my mom crying as her last child deserts her. I feel the stares of others as the ceremony concludes, but then I realize that no one is looking at me, they are all looking at a girl to my left- Amity! I feel better, as suddenly the black- clad figures around me begin to pound down the stairs and hurl themselves onto the train.

I've never been in good shape, so as the train picks up speed, I realize that I will never get on in time. My legs give way beneath me, but at the last second, the Amity girl from earlier grabs my arm and yanks me safely into a car. I smile at her.

Ch. 7- Katie's POV

As I run with the Dauntless out of the hall, I see two things- my mom looks bewildered, and LeeAnn is crying. My eyes cloud over, but I can't stop. I can't ever stop.

My hands are too sweaty to grab the train car, and for a moment it looks like the Dauntless girl in front of me, Lexi, is going to help me, and hope shoots through me. Then she turns away, leaps, and rolls into a train compartment. With a burst of speed, I jump onto the train, copying Lexi's form, and to my surprise, I land on the train! Then I see a tall, pale Candor girl lagging behind, and I shoot my arm out. She grabs on, and the two of us hurdle backwards from our combined momentum. She smiles at me.

I smile back, and say, "My name is Katie. What's yours?"

She stops smiling, but only for a second, then grins again. "Melissa." Then she turns away, leaving me as alone as before.

Hope you like it!


	3. Bumps and Jumps

Have fun reading! *Only Veronica Roth owns Divergent*

Ch. 8- Lexi's POV

The train nears the building that I know is the entrance to the Dauntless compound. I'd pay money to see the panseycake's expression when she finds out she has to jump onto a tall roof from a moving train. I bend my knees and jump, landing effortlessly on my feet. I turn around just in time to see A Candor transfer leaping off, closely followed by Amity. Both girls crash land on their butts, and I smirk.

Eric, a Dauntless leader, struts to the front of the crowd. "Listen up!" he says, "The entrance to the Dauntless compound is at the bottom of this building. The only way down is to jump. Our initiates have the honor of going first."

I'm struck speechless. Jump? I guessed there were some stairs or something. I'm about to retreat back with the other initiates, but something stops me. As everyone else steps back, I step forward. Eric nods to me, and I bend my knees. Taking a deep breath, I hurl myself off the roof and let gravity drag me down.

Ch. 9- Melissa's POV

Katie and I stay silent for the rest of the ride. Then, I hear shouts ahead of me. "They're jumping!" and I see it's true. Black clad figures are hurling themselves onto a rooftop only a few meters away. I look at Katie, and she looks horrified. I give her a reassuring nod, and hurtle myself off the train.

I land on my butt. Ow. I'm no worse for the wear than Katie, who holds her wrist, wincing. One of the Dauntless born initiates is smirking, having landed on her feet. All the initiates are herded into a small clump. I count them. One Amity, three Candor, no Abnegation, and four Erudite. Eight Dauntless born.

A scary, pierced man gets up. He introduces himself as Eric, and says, "Listen up! The entrance to the Dauntless compound is at the bottom of this building. The only way down is to jump. Our initiates have the honor of going first."

What? I am the first one to run in the other direction, swiftly followed by everyone else. Only one girl, the Dauntless born who was smirking earlier, steps forward. She throws herself off the ledge, into nothingness. She's crazy. I don't hear any screams, so I figure it's okay. I go to step forward, but two more Dauntless born get in my way. Then one of the Erudite boys shoves me down hard, strutting to jump. Finally, I jump.

Ch. 10- Katie's POV

When Melissa nudges me and tells me we are supposed to jump off a moving train onto a building three stories up, I almost pass out. Then I steel myself, and spring off after Melissa. I hear a ripping sound as I hit the ground, and see my beautiful yellow dress torn down the sleeve. For some reason, that almost brings tears to my eyes. My wrist hurts to. But no time. This crazy guy steps up and tells us that the only way into the Dauntless quarters is to jump off the building! He's crazy, so I am quick to follow Melissa to the back of the crowd. Three Dauntless born are first to jump, then an Erudite, then Melissa! The other two Candor follow her, as does everyone else. Everyone but me. No way am I jumping. But when the cluster clears and I am in plain view, I have no chance. I take a deep breath, and jump.

Ch. 11- Lexi's POV

I sense the bottom of the pit nearing, so I brace myself for the impact. I land on something rough that enfolds my body gently. I'll have rope burns for a month. It's a net. Why am I not surprised?

Someone grabs my arm tightly, hauling me onto firm ground. I test the floor to make sure it is solid, then look up. Four, one of the Dauntless trainers, is smiling slightly. "What's your name?" he asks, looking at me.

"Lexi." I say, and Four nods to a woman, I think her name is Lauren, saying,

"Make the announcement. First jumper, Lexi!"

Ch. 12- Melissa's POV

My black slacks cling to me as I plummet to what I am sure is immediate doom. But a net catches me! Huh. I didn't see that coming. A handsome man smiles at me, and says, "What is your name?" I tell him it's Melissa, and he yells, "Melissa!" then he turns to me again, and says, "My name is Four. Welcome to Dauntless."

Ch. 13- Katie's POV

Many Dauntless come into view, cheering and pumping their arms. I shake my head to clear my mind, but then I have to dive roll out of the way to avoid rick, another Dauntless born, plummeting right on top of me. The crowd roars with laughter, and I smile. All I can hear is the rush of wind around me. I see an odd-shaped blob at the bottom, rushing towards my face. Faces appear, and then thwack! A springy object gives way beneath me. A net! I laugh, relieving my stress, and peer up into the face of a man. He asks me my name. I hesitate. Katie sounds so weak here. So instead I say, "Call me Kat."

Enjoy!


	4. Initiates

Have fun reading!

Ch. 14- Lexi's POV

The Dauntless all retreat after the Amity girl, her name is Kat apparently, jumps. Four and Lauren stay though, and Four shouts at us to quiet down. Once the Candor in the back stop talking, he says, "I'm Four, and this is Lauren. She will be taking the Dauntless born to the dormitories, while I'll be taking the transfers on a tour of the compound. Okay? Okay. Let's go!"

I follow Lauren down the path along with the other Dauntless born. I know them all. The boys are Rick, Robby, Zach, and Marc. The girls are me, obviously, Nicole, Lori, and Cherise. Only eight this year. That must be an all time low or something. We get to our dorm, and Lauren, who has pretty much been silent until now, says, "As you can see, there are twelve beds and eight of you. Make yourselves a bed, then head on down to the mess room to eat." She leaves.

I choose to bunk with Nicole. She doesn't take up space, and she doesn't snore. Neither do I, so we'll both be fine. We get one change of clothes, plus the ones we are wearing, so tomorrow I am so going shopping. But none of us can wait to check out the other initiates, so we all head down to lunch.

Ch. 15- Melissa's POV

After Kat jumps, Four leads us on a tour around the Pit. It's a giant, well, pit. Cool. On the chasm, he yells, "This reminds us of the fine line between cowardice and stupidity! A daredevil jump from here will end your life!"

We reach the dorm, which I realize will be coed, and Four says, "Training each day is from eight to six. After that, you are free to do whatever you want before ten, which is your curfew. Now, there are three stages in training. After stager one, you will be ranked. You will train separately from the Dauntless born, but you will be ranked together. The bottom four ranked will leave the compound and become factionless. After stage three, you will be ranked again. Only the top ten initiates will be made members. The stages are not weighted equally, so it is possible to boost your rank, although difficult."

Oh my gosh. I never imagined this. There are eight Dauntless born, so at least two of the transfers will be made members. I will be one of them. We choose beds. I end up above a girl named Frieda, from Erudite. The other three Erudite are two boys, Sam and Reynold, and a girl, Emily. The other Candors are a boy named David and a girl named Evelyn. They don't look like competition, but we'll see.

Ch. 16- Katie's POV

Four leads us down the pathway, giving us a tour along the way. I can see the Candor transfers struggling to keep their mouths shut, as they have been trained not to do their whole lives. When I realize Four is talking about suicide at the chasm, I'm shocked. Suicide is a new concept for me, since everyone is so happy in Amity. But that's not the biggest surprise.

Only ten members. The other six initiates factionless. I'm thanking my lucky stars there are only eight Dauntless born, since they are easily my biggest threat.

Another thing- we have to sleep coed! Ew. I nab an empty bunk, and quickly make it with the provided sheets. We introduce names quickly. Before going down to dinner.

At the mess hall, where all the Dauntless, kids, and initiates eat together, I sit by Melissa, who is with the other Candor kids, David and Evelyn. She smiles and introduces me. David extends his hand, but Evelyn only gives me a tart nod. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she doesn't like me, not at all.

Less than a day here, and I'm already making enemies.


	5. A very Dauntless meal

*I don't own Divergent*

Ch. 17- Lexi's POV

Lauren goes over the preliminary schedule for training, but we all know the procedure, so nobody really pays attention. We head down to the dining hall, thrilled at being initiates.

The transfers are already there, so, with a nod of Rick's head, we head down to the other end of their table. Some of them have been chatting quietly, but any noise they were making stops when we sit down. Nicole whispers to me, "Are you serious? They're such pansycakes this year." I smile and nod. But still, it's kind of cool, seeing all of us together.

Ch. 18- Melissa's POV

So we transfers are just getting to know each other, and the Dauntless born initiates saunter up and sit at our table. I am so not used to this. They are kind of annoying me, they won't stop but could ya stare somewhere else?"

They flush, and I sit back down to general applause. Evelyn says, "Girl, you've got guts. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but still."

I grin at her and then Kat buts in saying, "I dunno. That was pretty risky. They can probably beat you up."

I shrug, but Evelyn's eyes harden, and she says, "If you're gunnu think like that, you'll be factionless after phase one!"

Well well. Looks like there is some tension here. And I'm right in the middle of it.

Ch. 19- Kat's POV

Seriously? I was just trying to help Melissa not get killed, and that is a reason to poke fun at me? I wait for Evelyn to be chastised, but then I realize that won't happen. This isn't Amity. It's okay not to be nice.

Evelyn seems to be thinking around the same lines, she smirks and says, "Yeah, no teachers to have your back and to keep you happy and innocent. Boo hoo."

If I had grown up anywhere but Amity, I would be able to make some scathing remark, but I did, so I can't. Luckily, dinner ends, and we have to go back to the dorms.

Well, actually not so lucky. When I wasn't looking, Evelyn took the bunk above me. It's like her personal mission to make my life miserable.

Ch. 20- Lexi's POV

Maybe we were staring a little bit, but that Candor smart mouth is so obnoxious. We just laugh it off, and then Rick steals Robby's cake, and that breaks the tension.

We head back to the dormitories, tonight we don't get free time, and Nicole sidles up to me. "Did you see the way that Candor transfer was offing the Amity girl? This is going to be interesting!" she says, and I nod. The way the two were glaring at each other, well, if looks could kill. Ha!

Well, maybe I felt a little bad for them, being forced into a new system and being expected to just hit the ground running, but, having been running all my life, I feel like they should just get used to it. But whatever.

Review!


	6. Initiation first night

Have fun and review!

Ch. 21- Melissa's POV

Are you kidding me. I think Evelyn is trying to drive Kat insane. She bunks with her! I feel bad for Kat, but, knowing Evelyn, I don't want to cross her.

Eventually, we all get situated in bed. I've changed plenty of times in front of my friends in Candor, so I'm not modest. Kat on the other hand, hides in a corner and pulls a blanket over her while she changes. The lights go out, and I realize one flaw in this quiet peace. It gives me time to think about what, no, who, I left behind.

I can sense the other initiates are crying as well, but they all have the good sense to keep it quiet. An overwhelming grief settles over me, and I can only imagine my parents now. They have lost all four of their children, who they worked so hard to raise. I miss the shouting and transparency that was everywhere in Candor. If I have to hold myself in here, how can I every really be me?

Hot tears slide down my face, and I cry myself to sleep.

Ch. 22- Kat's POV

Evelyn is below me, so I can't let her hear me cry. I'm just… not used to anyone being rotten to anyone else, especially me. There was a boy once who told me I had chipmunk cheeks, and I thought that was the meanest thing ever. Now I know just how miserable one kid can make another kid's life. My body shakes and I think of LeeAnn crying at the ceremony. I swear, I am in the wrong faction.

No, I must calm down. I match my breaths to the wind outside, and lull myself to sleep.

The next morning, a horn blares us awake. I'm so groggy, I can't tell where I am. Then I remember. I pull on the stretch pants, t-shirt, and high boots the Dauntless have prepared, and quickly run a comb through my hair. I must not have been observant enough, because I pull it out and there is gum in my hair. Evelyn. I have to hop in the shower, and I'm late to breakfast. Good job, self.

Breakfast is toast, which we rarely had in Amity. Eggs were more common. I like this food though. It was odd- there was cake at breakfast! It was really good.

After we finished eating, a siren sounded, and Four shouted, "Initiates! Follow me!"

We transfers file out of the hall, following Four down a winding set of hallways. Finally, we get to a sleek black door, and enter.

Ch.23- Lexi's POV

The first night is odd, listning and getting used to everyone's breath patterns. We aren't homesick, but we can hear the transfers through the thin wall that seperates our rooms. They cry themselves to sleep.

It's funny how the nighttime


	7. Shooting

Guys PLEASE review! I'd love constructive criticism. Please!

*I don't own Divergent*

Ch. 24- Melissa's POV

I drift off sometime. After one hour? Four? Who knows? All that I know is that all too soon, I am being blasted awake by a gong. I'm groggy and delirious, but somehow I make my way the mess hall. After breakfast, Four leads us down this messed up set of halls, and I'm wondering if I'll ever know my way around here.

Finally, we get to a door, and Four shoves it open. He turns around to face us, and I can see he is suppressing a grin. He's really excited, you can tell. But then his features turn to a blank mask, and he barks, "Alright transfers! This is the shooting range! This morning you will learn how to fire a gun. This afternoon, you will learn how to win a fight. So everyone take a gun, and line up in front of a target."

I'm thinking wow, I'm screwed. But I have to get a gun anyway. Evelyn on the other hand, looks at Four and ways, "I don't want to use a gun." Her eyelids are half shut, and she is examining a long, fake fingernail. I hear a click of a gun, and Evelyn screams.

Ch. 25- Kat's POV

I'm slowly ambling up to the basket of guns, and I hear the shot of a rifle. I jump backwards onto Reynold's foot. He grunts and shoves me off. On the other side of the room, Evelyn is bawling. One of her fake nails is lying on the ground, but she doesn't look hurt. Then I get it. Four shot a bullet at her nail. I let out an audible gasp; he has perfect aim. Then Four shouts, "Ok guys, the show is over! Get shooting!"

I pick up a gun, and watch as Four goes over how to shoot, aim, and not accidentally kill someone. I go up to the target, and a chill runs through me. I feel like I shouldn't be holding this, a weapon that is used to purposely inflict pain on others. That's just my Amity side speaking. I must stifle it.

Evelyn, her face blotchy and swollen, sidles up to me. "Hey pansycake," she hisses, "Afraid? Want to go running to mommy telling her you're scared of a widdle piece of metal?"

I flush bright pink. My muscles tense, causing me to accidentally squeeze the trigger. Bang! I look up, and the bullet has hit dead center.

Evelyn gapes, and Four barks at her to get shooting. She screws up her face in concentration, aims for like, five minutes, and releases the trigger. Boom! The recoil sends her flying back ten feet, and her bullet hits a ceiling panel. She staggers back, and looks at the gun like it might hurt her. My Amity side melting away, I whisper, "Who's the wimp now? Coward."

Ch. 26- Lexi's POV

After some toast, Lauren leads us to a shooting range. We already know how to handle a gun, so she gives us some tips, and lets us go. Nicole is next to me, and forgets to turn off her safety before she shoots. Lauren swells up like a bullfrog, and turns red, ranting about how stupidity will not be accepted. Then Lauren narrows her eyes, aims the gun, and literally, shoots the dust off of Nicole's shoes. Then she turns and leaves.

I face my target, and aim. Jumping a little from the recoil, I watch as a small hole appears in the middle of the target. Not bad. I shoot and shoot until I get the center, and the target looks like it has been mauled by an angry bear. I sense people staring at me, I hit the target so many times, but I don't want to blush. So I turn and head to lunch.

I hope you are enjoying it! If you want me to keep writing, please tell me!


	8. Fights

Please review guys!

Ch. 27- Melissa's POV

I am the last one to hit the target. I can feel Four's eyes boring into the back of my head as I struggle to aim and fire. I hit the target once, right before lunch.

Lunch is really good, spicy chicken, but I'm really upset and I let David and Kat do the talking. The two are becoming fast friends. After lunch, we follow Four down some other crazy halls, to a similar door. Four swings it open and inside is an array of punching bags, and a man with a silver piercing through his eyebrow.

"Who's that?" David asks, and the man turns to face him with a cold fury.

"Who's that?" he repeats incredulously, "Are you that stupid, transfer? Do I look like the kind of person who can be called a that?"

David squeaks out a "No, sir" and the man nods his approval.

Four sighs and says, "For those of you who don't know, this is Eric. He is a Dauntless leader who will be seeing over this part of your training. It will be best not to cross him." Then he guestures to the punching bags and continues, "This afternoon I will teach you how to fight. Learn fast, or get beat up tomorrow."

What?

Ch. 28- Kat's POV

That afternoon, we learn to fight. That night, we cry ourselves to sleep again. In the morning, we head to breakfast and then back to the room of the previous day. Eric and Four are both there, and our names are paired up on a board. The pairs are:

Kat vs Frieda

Emily vs Evelyn

Sam vs Reynold

Melissa vs David

I'm first, and so I step into the ring and asses my opponent. Frieda is scrawny, but I'm not sure if she is fast or not. I have trouble packing a punch, so it seems like Four put the two worst transfers together. I will prove him wrong.

Frieda makes the first move, trying to dart around my hands and land a punch. I block her and sweep her leg. She falls, and land a hard roundhouse kick to my side, knocking me off balance. She throws a punch at my head that also connects. This just infuriates me, that a small kid like Frieda can do this much damage. I throw her down again, and when she gets up, her guard is down for the smallest instant. I seize the opening and throw a thrusting front kick at her. She stumbles back and, with a low uppercut to her stomach, I knock her out.

Four looks impressed and Eric looks incredulous. I stare at the ground. What would my parents say? I literally just knocked someone out by beating them senseless. I shake my head and watch the nest fight.

Evelyn creams Emily by throwing hook punches to her head, and punches to her mouth. It's completely un- called for. Reynold beats Sam by sheer force, though neither of their techniques look good. Then it is time for Melissa's fight.

Ch.29- Lexi's POV

The next day, we go into fighting. I'm pretty confidant, but then I remember what the lady at my aptitude test said. I have an aptitude for Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless. Does that make me less Dauntless than everyone else? I hope not.

Max is watching our fights, and Lauren has paired us up. The pairings are:

Rick vs Cherise

Lori vs Marc

Zach vs Lexi

Nicole vs Robby

Cherise wipes the floor with Rick, and Lori and Marc are pretty well matched. Eventually, Marc opens up, and Lori knocks him out. Then it's time for my fight.

I know Zach as a cold blooded monster who just so happens to have a crush on me. He winks at me, then mouths "Sorry honey".

That makes me really mad, but somehow my leg is swept out from under me, and my head hits the ground with a jarring thump. I stick my hand up for a guard, and my fist accidentally connects with Zach's face. Huh.

Zach falls, giving me enough time to get back up and kick him in the side. He rolls over and gets back up, aiming a punch at my stomach. I grab his arm, pull him in, and knee him in the groin. Hard. He falls and can't get back up. Lauren circles my name on the board. I won! And since it is Zach, I feel no remorse.

Robby beats Nicole. Then it's time for lunch.

Ch. 30- Melissa's POV

My fight. I'm scared out of my socks. David doesn't want to beat me up, you can see it in his eyes, but I'm afraid he will.

We walk into the ring, and we just circle each other warily for a minute until Max shouts, "This isn't kindergarten! Fight each other!"

David swallows hard and throws a weak side blade kick at my mid- section. I grab it and yank him down, throwing a punch at his stomach. His brow contorts in anger, and I see a punch coming towards my head. It must have impacted, for my vision grows blurry and I see spots. I feel another impact at the side of my head, and that is the last thing I can remember before it all goes black.

*Don't own Divergent* R & R!


	9. The drama of life

*Don't own Divergent*

Guys- please review! I really would appreciate some positive comments, or constructive criticism! So enjoy and let me know if you want more!

Ch. 31- Katie's POV

I'm so wrapped up at first in having won my own fight, I miss most of Melissa's. Then I see her lying on the ground, and bile rises in my throat. I thought Dauntless was about standing up for each other, not proving your dominance. But I have to win my fights, or else I will become factionless.

Melissa stirs feebly and slowly comes to. We are dismissed for lunch, and then we fight a second time. This time, I fight David. He is a little wary after knocking out Melissa, but something in me takes over, and as he approaches me, I sidestep him and kick the back of his knee. His leg buckles, and he falls. While he is down, I aim a kick to his chest, then another. The second one misses and hits his groin, and he can't get back up. I win.

Melissa loses to Emily, and I don't even watch the rest of the afternoon fights.

Ch. 32- Lexi's POV

The afternoon passes quickly. I win against Cherise, then we go to dinner.

I'm heading down to the table, when Zach comes up to me. He winks, then, quick as a bat, slaps my tray out of my hands. The nachos get all over me. He cracks up, and I kick him. Hard. Then he shuts up. As soon as he walks away, I run out of the dining hall, my cheeks flushed, and sprint into the dorm room, slamming the door. I'm scrubbing sauce off of my face, when I hear the door open. I whip around, and, with venom in my eyes, say, "Go away!"

"I'm just trying to help!" Protests a voice, and I look up. It's not Zach like I thought it would be, it's the Amity girl, Kat. My face softens.

"Sorry."

"That's fine. Zach's stupid anyway, and he doesn't even make up for those brain cells in brawn. Here, take a washcloth."

I smile at her. All of a sudden, I have an urge, and I burst out, "Hey, do you want to come shopping with me and some of the girls after dinner?"

Her eyes widen, and she says, "Sure! But let's go back to dinner. I've never had cake like this before!"

Ch. 33- Melissa's

I am doing terrible. After I lose my first fight, we eat lunch, but I keep to myself. I'm not in the mood to talk. Emily kicks me in the shins, and I can't get up. Evelyn smirks at me, like she thinks I'm a wimp. At dinner, Kat leaves the table and comes back a short time later with Lexi, the first jumper! The two are chatting like best friends, and I hear Lexi ask her, "So, meet us by the back entrance to the pit, and we'll show you around the shops!"

I almost lose my lunch. The Amity transfer is jelling with the Dauntless borns? Since when is that physically possible? I guess there is a reason she chose Dauntless then. Well, since nobody has invited me to any shopping sprees, I guess I'll just go to bed early.

My mistake.

Evelyn is in the bunk, arms crossed like she's been waiting for me. "Well well," she says, "I thought you'd be in the pit, enjoying your last few days as a Dauntless. You'll be factionless soon enough."

Years in Candor have given me a smart mouth. "Maybe you should have chosen Erudite," I retort, "I hear they don't object to sissies!"

Her face turns red, and she flies at me, pulling my hair and kicking my shins. I snap a kick at her face, but there is something coming at my head, and I don't know what happened next.

Ch. 34- Kat's POV

I went into the Dauntless borns' dorm to help out Lexi, and by the time dinner ends, I have plans to go shopping. At dinner, the other transfers see me with Lexi, and gather around me, eager for details. Frieda looks envious, but I don't have time to say much, because dinner ends and I'm going shopping!

I meet up with Lexi, and some other Dauntless she introduces as Lori, Cherise, and Nicole. They size me up, and Lori wrinkles her nose, saying, "Hon, you seriously need a closet make-over." But it's not in a nasty way, and I grin.

First, we go to the big clothing store, and Cherise picks out a tight black fitted shirt that shows just a sliver of my stomach. She also chooses a pair of black leggings with jagged bottoms. A black sweatshirt, (they are way too in to the whole "black" thing here), and my outfit is complete. But that isn't good enough for Lexi, who picks out a strapless black dress with silver sequins that goes to my knees. Nicole, I notice, is silent through the whole endeavor.

About an hour later, Lori's eyes widen. "You need a tattoo, or at least some earings!" She exclaims, and Cherise nods vigorously. Lexi squeals,

"Oooh, I want one to!" We bustle of to the tattoo parlor, where a lady named Tori is on duty. After a long hard look, Lexi decides to get a flame design on her right shoulder. I go for something smaller. A small butterfly on my collarbone, its wings engulfed in flame. It reminds me of home, yet it has a Dauntless tone to it. The other girls go get their fourth peircings. I wonder how much it hurts to get a hole poked in your ear. My parents wouldn't approve.

I don't know what I would do.

Cherise comes back, complaining that she is hungry, so we go to a bakery. The Dauntless cake there is so much better than in the cafeteria! I melts in your mouth.

I'd like to do more, experience this wonderful freedom, but it's almost curfew.

The first thing I see when I get back to the bunk is Melissa, lying in her bunk, passed out. Then Frieda sends a furtive glance over in my direction, then whispers to Evelyn. I don't get that, Evelyn has made a point of only talking to kids who win their matches. But she nods to Frieda and struts over to me, saying, "Well well, look who it is. Decided that you weren't too good for us? Or did your other friends notice how much of a loser you are and ditch you?"

I ignore her, instead turning to David and asking, "What happened to Melissa?"

"She dissed Evelyn."

"Oh."

I turn back around to see Four standing in the door way. "Initiates! Go to sleep!"

Ch. 35- Lexi's POV

Kat was actually fun to shop with, and she and I got tattoos. Tonight is going to be a hard night's sleep, because my new tattoo stings, and it covers my whole right shoulder- the side that I usually sleep on.

I return back to the bunk later than the other girls, my tattoo took a really long time. Before I can enter the door though, a hand grabs me and pulls me into an adjacent hall.

It's Nicole! "Wha-!"

She cuts me off, saying "Sh! It's passed curfew and Eric is prowling the halls, but I need to talk to you."

I nod and she continues.

"What is it about you and that Amity kid? You totally ignored me all evening!"

I'm stunned. Nicole and I have been good friends since, like, forever. And now she is accusing me of shunning her for some new girl!

"No, no, you have it all wrong! I was trying to make her feel included!"

"So, why her? She probably won't make it through stage one!"

"I dunno. It just… felt right."

"But I'm still a better friend than her, right?"

"Of course. Always."

"Ok. Let's go sleep."

But in the dorm that night, I think of Natasha. Her betrayal stings, but I wonder what she would think of me hanging out with the other girls. I wonder if she misses me, if her parents will come at visiting day, (they won't) and what she will think when they don't. As much as she hurt me, I pray she is happy. I picture her, miserable but not able to show it because she is Abnegation, cooking or knitting or whatever. I wonder if she's homesick.

All of a sudden, I feel tears leaking down my cheeks, and I wonder how they got there.

I hope you like it! Review!


	10. Visiting Day

Hey guys! *Not owning Divergent*

I hope you enjoy the long chapter!

If you want capture the flag and stuff, comment!

Ch. 36- Melissa's POV

I wake up in the morning and my head hurts really badly. Then I see David's worried face, and I know something happened last night. "What happened?" I asked.

"You called Evelyn a sissie, so she beat you up. Don't worry, she was asking for it, and now she's got other targets, like Kat because she went out shopping with the Dauntless borns."

Oh yeah. But I won't let her know she got to me. So as soon as she faces me, I smile and say really loud, "Boy that was the best night's sleep I've ever had!"

She scowls, but then proceeds into the bathroom without saying anything. I turn back around and high five David, who looks at me with these deep blue eyes, and I take in details that I never noticed before. The cute way his curls flop, his crooked smile, the way his brow knits together when he is worried, and all of a sudden, I think… I think I care for him after all.

It happened in Candor, last year. I was at the debate center, a popular hangout, and David comes over to me, his face red. Then without warning, he blurted out, "Melissa, I like you. Like, I really care for you."

Being in Candor, I had to speak my mind, so I said, "I'm sorry David, but I don't share the feelings. I like you as a friend, but you are so not my type."

Watching him walk away, with his head hanging, I learned then how much the truth can hurt, and I never wanted to hurt someone with it again.

I catch David's eye in the mirror, and he smiles back at me. It makes me think that maybe there is some hope for us after all.

Ch. 37- Kat's POV

A week passes. We fight some more. So far, I have fought everyone but Evelyn and beaten them all. We learned to throw knives. It took me some time, but I was the first one to hit the target. One morning, I wake up to the dull room that I have become so accustomed to, and a jolt of fear courses through my veins. Something that I haven't thought about at all. I'm not scared anymore to throw a weapon, or fight a person, but the prospect of seeing my family again sends a shudder down my spine. Today is visiting day.

Eric enters the room. "Listen up!" he says, scowling, "Today, if your families come, it would be best not to seem too attached to them. Faction before blood. Go to the pit after breakfast."

After breakfast, which none of the transfers have stomach for anyway, we find the pit, mostly filled with black cloaked figures, with dots of blue, or white in the mix. The lucky transfers who's parents came for them.

I'm searching in vain, and then something red catches my eye. Three figures, two small ones wearing red sweaters and pleated yellow skirts, and a larger figure, wearing a loose red shirt, and jeans. And I'm running through the crowd, and I see LeeAnn and Emelia, wearing identical grins, hugging me. I ruffle their hair to the shrieks of "Katie! I missed you!"

I look up and see Mark standing there, looking alone. He brought them! When the twins release themselves, he opens his arms and I step into his embrace. He smells like home, the clean grasses, the warm bread, everything that I miss about Amity. He says in a deep voice, "Katie, I really missed you. It is so good to see you again."

Mark has always been… like a second father to me, so when he looks at me, it is with pride. "Where are mom and dad?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Katie, they… didn't want to come. It's not you, it's the Dauntless compound. I had to plead to let them let me take the girls."

"I get it. I hope you don't miss me too much at home." This is a lie, but that is the way the Amity are. Lying for one's happiness.

I give the three of them a tour, and then I consider introducing them to Lexi and Cherise, but I don't feel comfortable, so I lie and say that my friends are busy with their families. Lexi does come up to me though, and passes me four pieces of cake. LeeAnn's eyes pop out, and she grabs for the chocolate. Mark laughs, and awe sit there, talking of home, and of initiation, and I feel whole.

"What have you been doing in initiation?" Mark asks.

I make sure the girls are preoccupied before answering. "Well, this is why Dauntless and Amity don't get along. I've learned to shoot guns and throw knives… and also fight."

Mark's brow contracs. "I don't think Dauntless and Amity always disagree." Then he shakes his head, looking pained. "I admire you for coming here."

It's like a dam breaks in my chest, and all of a sudden, I just want to be home. But that won't work, so I lean into my older brother, who I love so much, even if he isn't my family any more, and cry. LeeAnn and Emelia come, and we stand there, hugging each other, until they have to go. Before they leave, Mark looks at me and says, "You can do it. Stay strong for me, okay?"

I nod and he presses something into my hand then he leaves.

That night, I unwrap what he gave me and I see it is a piece of simple red-and-yellow fabric. Upon closer notice, I see stitches in it, the word _piece _embroidered onto it, with smiley faces around it. A piece of paper falls out. It reads:

Katie-

This is LeeAnn and Emelia's first sewing project. They said it was okay if we gave it to you. I love you!

-Mark

I look at it, and close it in my fist. For the first time, I don't cry myself to sleep.

I wake up with the fabric still balled up in my hand.

Ch. 38- Lexi's POV

Visiting day! I have been looking forward to this for a while. My family is waiting in the pit, and they immediately ask how I'm doing. I tell them how I am winning most of my fights, and am progressing very well during shooting and throwing. After I grab some cake for Kat to give to her Amity siblings, I introduce my family to the other Dauntless born girls, but they pretty much already know them, so we go back to my old house. It is good to be home! I go into my old room, and grab some stuff to put in my dorm. Hahahaha now I can have my secret supply of candy whenever I want!

Yeah, nothing really different happens of visiting day, but it was so good to see everyone again.

Ch. 29- Melissa's POV

I'm praying that my parents don't show up. Then I won't have to tell them I have lost every fight, and only hit the target twice in knives, once in guns. If I lie, they will know.

They don't come, but I see something red and yellow. I assume it is Kat's family, but I see her with a group of Amity, so who are these people? Then an idea strikes me. No… it couldn't be.

The red cloaked figures walk toward me, then break into a run. I don't recognize two of them, but the third, the third is my brother Sam, who transferred to Amity three years ago. Then it dawns on me. The other two are my older siblings Marc and Alex. I haven't seen them in seven years! They come up to me, and ask, "Melissa?"

"Yes!" I yell, and sprint towards them. Then my smile falters. "Mum and dad?"

Sam shakes his head and says gently, as only Amity can do, "They… aren't too happy about all their children ditching them. They were going to come, but then they saw us and got right off the bus. But hey! Show us around! How has initiation been?"

For some reason, I don't mind telling them how poorly I am doing. My brothers offer kind words, and something must happen during Amity initiation, because these are not the same loud, outspoken brothers I saw many years ago. Not that they are quiet, but they are not quite as loud. None of them want to stay long, the red is attracting looks, but they give me some happy memories to help me stay strong as I continue training.

My tears are the worst that night.

R&R!

If you want anything interesting (capture the flag, couples) tell me!


	11. Stage one rankings

Hey! Please R&R! Constructive criticism is also welcome and appreciated! *Not owning Divergent*

Ch. 30- Kat's POV

A couple more days pass, and I lose one of my fights to Evelyn. She is very good, and very ruthless. On the last day of stage one, I see the pairings on the board. I'm paired with Reynold, who is in third place. This fight will secure my ranking in second, or bump me to third. I am the first fight in the ring. Assessing Reynold, I know that he is very powerful, but only Evelyn and I can beat him, because our technique is better. Attack first, I think. So I immediately slip under his guard and punch him in the ribs. He opens up for a split second, giving me time to attack. But he thrusts out his leg and I reel back. By the time we are both steady, the other one has their guard back up. So, I try the same techniques again. It has the same outcome.

I remember my mother telling me to think before I act, a trait treasured in Amity. But it will help me here. I cannot rush into this fight without being smart. Even power has to bow down to knowledge sometimes.

I fake, acting like I am about to do the same attack, and he covers his ribs instinctevly. This leaves his face and groin open. So I snap a fake punch to his face. When he reels back, I shove him, and knee him in the stomach. I hear him exhale, and I win, securing my second place.

Looking up at the board, I see Melissa and Evelyn fighting next. Yes, I have no chance at first ranking.

Ch. 31- Lexi's POV

The last day of stage one. I am currently in second place. Today I am fighting the Cherise, who is in first place. Cherise has… two sides. There is her friendly side, but in the arena, she is vicious.

As soon as we begin, she bull rushes me. I step to the side, but sweep my leg out. She falls, does a breakfall, and gets back up. Now she is dizzy, so I use that to my advantage. Faking a punch, I kick her in the chin. She pulls my leg, and as I fall, I grab her and pull her down with me. She flips over me and springs up. I see a kick coming to my chest, and I dive roll behind her. When Cherise turns around, I grab her and throw her. Before she can get up, I kick her in the head. Her eyes roll back, and Lauren circles my name on the board.

I catch my breath. Rankings tomorrow.

Ch. 32- Melissa's POV

I watch Reynold get terminated, which doesn't help the knot in my stomach. Evelyn. The girl who already has knocked me out and hates me with a passion. Who can knock out a kid with one kick to their chins. That is how she always wins.

All of a sudden, I have a plan.

Predictable, Evelyn snaps a powerful kick at my jaw. I side step it and grab her leg. She is off balance, so I yank her into my kick. She reels back, and I throw another kick. This time, I think, give her a taste of her own medicine. I kick to her chin, but it's not powerful enough. She knees me in the stomach, and we circle each other warily. She hisses, "You should've joined Amity like your loser brothers. Enjoy the factionle- ahh!"

That's enough. Nobody insults my family and gets away with it. So as she is speaking, I bull rush her, knocking her to the ground. Bang! A kick to her ribs. Whack! A kick to her stomach. Wap! A kick to her jaw. The light leaves her eyes, and Four circles my name with an incredulous look on his face.

Maybe… maybe I have a chance after all.

Ch. 33- Kat's POV

I wake up thinking highly illogical thoughts. What if I'm factionless? I know that I'm doing well enough, but still….

Everyone in the bunk looks a shade of green. We eat breakfast, and Frieda hurls it. She is so nervous. Even the Dauntless borns aren't laughing over at their table. Nobody feels safe.

All the initiates, transfers and not, gather in the fighting room that the transfers have been using. We spend five tense minutes speaking in hushed whispers. Lori comes over to me and says good luck, and I wish her well back. Still I'm scared….

Four and Lauren turn around, and everyone freezes. Then Four yells, "Here are stage one rankings!"

What happens next is crazy. Nobody moves, but then Evelyn sprints forward. This causes our spell to break, and everyone is rushing towards the papers on the walls. The papers that hold our destiny.

I look at the rankings and see,

Kat

Reynold

Evelyn

David

Melissa

Sam

Emily

Frieda

My name… it is in first! Melissa beat Evelyn yesterday, so I'm in first!

The knot of tension in my chest disappears.

I'm not factionless… for now.

Ch. 34- Lexi's POV

I have to struggle to keep down my breakfast. Finally, we see our ranks, and fear rushes through me. My tester for the aptitude test, an Abnegation woman named Natalie, told me Divergent is dangerous. Do the Dauntless know? Do they care? Will it count against me? I hope not.

I look at the board and see…

Lexi

Cherise

Zach

Lori

Robby

Marc

Nicole

Rick

First relief rushes through me. I am safe, as are Cherise and Lori, but Nicole… she needs a miracle.

Ch. 35- Melissa's POV

I know today will be my last day in the Dauntless compound, but beating Evelyn gave me a shred of hope. I see my name. 5th place. Hope shoots up my spine. I'm not done yet, but I honestly need a miracle. Everyone starts buzzing about this development. Kat has tears running down her face, as does Cherise as she hugs Lexi and Lori. Nicole… she is also crying, but not happily. She glances at the other girls, longing on her face. She isn't safe, less safe than even me.

Lauren yells "Quiet!" and everyone freezes. Four steps up and says,

"Okay everyone, these are the four who are leaving. To begin with, Frieda."

Frieda sinks to the floor, and sobs. Only Emily gives her a hug.

"Also leaving are Emily and Sam."

Emily joins Frieda on the floor, while Sam turns pale and starts shaking. David and Reynold go to comfort him, but he pushes them away.

"The last person to leave is…" and I'm feeling sick, praying that I am spared, "Rick."

All the Dauntless borns go up to Rick and start wishing him well.

I am spared. By the skin of my teeth, I am still here.

Ch. 36- Kat's POV

Melissa stays. Frieda leaves, that's not a big deal, until I remember fighting her the first day of fights. Maybe if I had let her win… no, I can't think like that. She deserves it. Emily does to, she was almost as bad. Sam… well that took me by surprise. I expected him to stay. But Melissa screwed up everyone's rankings when she won. Including mine. Not that I'm complaining. But Rick… what would it be like to live your whole life feeling as if you belonged, only to have everything ripped away from you, and not by choice? I shudder.

"Initiates!" Four yells. The room goes silent. "Those who are being kicked out, you have one hour. Rick, you may say goodbye to your family. Thank you for participating in initiation. Everyone else, you have the day off."

The crowd disperses. I try to catch up with Lexi, surely she will be as happy for me as I am for her, but she shoves me away. Somehow, I end up alone in the dorm. When I hear the first creak, I immediately regret my choices.

Ch. 37- Lexi's POV

Kat acted like I should be happy. Instead, images flash through my mind. Rick and I as three year olds in strollers. Me pushing Rick on a swing. Rick holding my hair back as I hurl my Wheaties. Me carrying Rick to the hospital after he fractured his skull last year. Rick and I putting gum in Max's shoe to see the results. Now he is factionless. Instead of Marissa, who so deserved it, one of my best friends is gone to me. I choke back tears. Please let the rest of us get through initiation safely.

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment! And also, if you have any suggestions… suggest away! 3 reviews before I post again!


	12. The kidnapping, part 1

Heeeey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Please give me ideas if you want anything to happen in the plot, and I will try to make it happen. Enjoy!

Ch. 38- Melissa's POV

Where is Kat? I've looked everywhere for her. She looked like she wanted someone to talk to and well… neither of us have too many friends. So I went hunting for her. She's not in the dorm, or the pit, or the cafeteria, and I'm starting to freak out. But then curfew hits, and I figure she'll be back at the bunk, because she has to be. As soon as I enter the dorm, I ask, "Has anyone seen Kat?"

Everyone shrugs, and I scan everyone's faces. Years in Candor have given me the ability to detect a lie. But every face seems honest. Then I realize what is unsettling. Another face is missing as well. Evelyn.

Kat doesn't come in. We have lights out, and I know everyone but me is daydreaming about the day off we have tomorrow, but I can't stop thinking about Kat… the first kid to be nice to me here. Where is she? I think I owe it to her to find out.

I'm lucky that I'm so quiet on my feet, there are always patrols at night, and I steal out of the room with ease. I've barely gone three yards though, and I hear something, no someone, crying softly. I try to sneak past, but they look up. They see me. I freeze.

Ch. 39- Kat's POV

I go back to the dormitory, and take a deep breath. This ranking… it is a blessing and a curse. It will very much help me secure my final ranking, but the others looked so jealous, I'm not sure I'll survive until then. Then a floorboard creaks, and I hear a snap.

I whirl around, but nothing appears. Then a shape in the corner catches my eye. I turn, and see something getting bigger and bigger and then…

Darkness.

I sense something around my eyes. A blindfold! I hear the sharp patter of footsteps, and a hard voice rings out through the room.

"Well well. Look what we have here. To good for everyone else? Decided to go into private where you could cry and show your true little pansycake self without being noticed?"

I try to speak, but there is a gag in my mouth. I realize who the voice belongs to. Evelyn. She says again, "Right now, we are over the ceiling panels above the dorms. There is a staircase under that big banner in the pit that leads right up here. Convenient, right? Well, if you were stupid enough to fall for this little trap, you definitely don't belong in Dauntless. But I'll give you another shot. Escape here in twenty-four hours time, and I'll be impressed. I'll be back tomorrow night to throw you into the chasm myself."

Wonderful. My hands are tied and I'm blindfolded and gagged. Evelyn says, "Oh, and I locked the door to get out."

Shoot.

.

Ch. 40- Lexi's POV

That night, I realize that I won't fall asleep. Rick and I grew apart, but we used to be so close. I can't bear the thought of him being factionless. So I go outside. Before I know it, I'm crying again. I curl up into a ball, when I hear footsteps. I look up, and someone ahead of me freezes in their tracks. I study them. They haven't started yelling at me, so they are not a night moniter, and the posture of the person is scared, so they are probably not supposed to be out either. Then I recognize the person. Melissa.

She turns and starts to run in the other direction, but I call out "Wait! It's just me!"

She freezes and spins around. "Will you help me?" she whispers, and I can hear an edge of panic in her voice, "Kat is missing, and I've looked everywhere, but I think Evelyn did something. I can't find her either."

"Alright," I say, "Let's look.

Ch. 41- Melissa's POV

Lexi and I set off down the hallway, which I don't recognize, but when I ask Lexi she says, "I…well… let's just say, we're going… to…"

"To where?" I ask. Not the right question.

"To a place I should have kept a secret, okay? Now shut up and follow me!" She snaps at me. Then she turns her back to me, muttering something about "Candor jerks."

When Lexi stops, I stumble and bump right into her. I hear her mutter something under her breath, and I smell cake. Then I know where we are. We are in the pit, next to the bakery. Lexi traces a wall, I can't see exactly what she is doing, it's too dark, but then she kicks it and yells, "Candor!"

For some reason, I don't think she is talking about me.

Ch. 42- Lexi's POV

The door is locked. I know about the secret passageway because Rob and I used to smuggle candy and cake through there.

It's my fault.

Melissa glares at me and says, "Okay, what's going on?"

I sigh. Even if I hate the kid, Melissa deserves the truth. So I explain. "After we got our rankings, I was so mad that Kat wanted me to be happy when my friend was now factionless. She must have seen that, because she said she would get revenge on Kat, if I could tell her a place to hid Kat. I wasn't thinking straight, so this is my fault, all my fault!"

Melissa looks very confused, and looks at me and says, "Who is She?"

I have one word for an answer. "Evelyn."

Dun Dun Dun! Leaving you in suspense. I want 2 more reviews for the next chapter if possible!


	13. The kidnapping, part2

I only go one review, but thank you divergent1799 for the great idea!

*I don't own Divergent (I wish)*

Ch. 43- Kat's POV

I try to make sense of my surroundings, to think logically and calmly, but I can almost sense the walls closing in, the ceiling smashing down on me, and I'm hyperventilating. I'm shaking, and my head is swimming, and I'm struggling for air and….

Darkness.

Ch. 44- Melissa's POV

The little scamp told Evelyn, Kat's arch-nemesis, how to get revenge. Four told us that if we aren't on time for stage two, he'll kick us out of initiation. This is Evelyn's plan. To keep Kat stranded just long enough for her to be late. Then… well, I don't want to think about what will happen. Then it comes to me.

"Lexi? Where does the passegway lead to again?"

"In the ducts above the dorms, why?"

"I think I know how we can get her out."

It makes perfect sense. We can take down a panel and get in from there. But if anyone catches us….

Ch. 45- Lexi's POV

The Candor has a crazy idea. I sneak into a shop in the pit, and grab a length of rope. We have decided to sneak in through the Dauntless-born dorm. There will be less interference if anyone wakes up. we wait until the last night shift passes through the hallways, than I whisper, "It's time."

Really short, filler chapter, but a couple more reviews and I will most definitely write more! Constructive criticism and ideas will most definitely be incorporated.


End file.
